


Time to ourselves

by kingdeanx



Category: Teenwolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdeanx/pseuds/kingdeanx
Summary: after loosing most of his pack, and defeating the darach, Derek was in need of a much needed get away, with his one and only, you.
Relationships: Derek hale x Male reader, Derek hale x you
Kudos: 4





	Time to ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Derek had the chance to finally sit down, and think. After everything with the darach, loosing both Boyd and Erica, he needed to clear his head, the thought of his claws sinking into Boyd, killing him, taking the life of one of his own.

You saw Derek sat down, his hand In his hands. It had been rough for Derek in these past couple weeks. He seemed distance, truth he told you hadn’t ever seen Derek this beaten down before, so now was your chance to help. 

“Hey baby, what’s wrong?”sitting down next to him, you hugged him, wrapping your arms around his body, giving him comfort. “I-I’ve let the pack down, I killed o-one of-“ Derek couldn’t bring himself to say it, tears threatening to spill. 

You pulled dereks face up by placing a finer under his chin, making him face you, your eyes meeting as you smiled at him “listen, none of that was your fault Derek, don’t for one second blame your self for others actions” he nodded, glad to have you.

He still felt guilty, but at least you were here to take away some pain, to comfort him, to love him. “You know, i don’t know where I’d be without you y/n...” he took a quick pause before finishing, “I really mean it” he lent forward, kissing your lips slowly but passionately, your meeting him half way.

It was only a quick peck, but it felt like a hundred. He rested his forehead on yours, it was a wolf thing, but you happened to enjoy it.

His smile the only thing you could focus on, at least he was happy with you. “You know, I was thinking, why don’t we go to the lake today...it’s nice weather” Derek nodded, enjoying the sound of the suggestion, “how are you so perfect” Derek spoke, making you blush, dereks smile big, “I-I I’m not”. 

Derek stroked his thumb across your cheek, making you smile, “you are in my eyes” with that Derek gave you a quick peck on the lips, standing up and holding out his hand “well...what are we waiting for?” Derek questioned, you shrugging your shoulders, taking his rather big hand, “nothing”. 

You both walked over the cabinets next to dereks bed, grabbing a couple towels, some food, a blanket, two chairs and extra clothing, you wanted to make sure Derek forgot everything that had happened, if only for a day or two. 

You packed the stuff into the car, Derek putting your seatbelt on for you, only to get a quick kiss. He shut the door, smiling to himself as he jumped in himself, starting the car.

“Derek only because you can heal, doesn’t mean I wanna have to take you to hospital if you don’t wear your seatbelt” you rolled your eyes jokingly as Derek pulled on his seatbelt, a smirk plastered upon his face, “happy now?” You nodded, Derek pulling out the car park, driving away from the loft.

You had your legs stuck out the window as you laid back, watching dereks face, it changing slightly, he really was so handsome. “What’s so interesting about my face?” Derek turning to you with a small smile, “what isn’t” you replied back, Derek liking your quick wit, “see this is why your my boyfriend” you both laughed, enjoying the car ride to the lake.

Your reached the lake, Derek parking close, making it easier to carry things. “Wow” you forgot how magical the lake looked. You opened the car door, Derek doing the same, both captivated by the site.

It didn’t take you long to set down your chairs, which were long so you could lay on them. Derek set down the blanket and the food, a little picnic going on. “Derek this is so cute” you smiled up at him, the thoughts suddenly leaving his head, fussing on your more, Derek gave you a kiss as you both sat down. 

There wasn’t a cloud in site, the sky bright blue, the sun beaming down on the beautiful lake. The sounds of bugs and birds in the background, your eyes only focusing on eachother. Derek has on a deep blue pair of shorts, no t shirt, abs on show, which was something else to look at. He also wore a beach hat, making him look impossibly cuter. 

You were the same, deep red shorts with a beach hat placed upon your head, both of you enjoying your sandwiches. Derek really knew how to make food, you moaned as you took a bite into your sandwich, Derek slightly chuckling, “that good hmm?” You nodded, swallowing your mouthful before speaking “really good” derek agreed, surprised at how...good they tasted. 

It wasn’t long before you both finished up the picnic, which turned into sitting in Dereks lap, kissing him passionately, both of dereks hands on roaming your back. 

It felt so good to just spend time with you. His nostrils filled with you, he was slightly light headed, you were so intoxicating. Derek broke the kiss, standing up and picking you up bridal style, “Derek where are you taking me” you began to laugh in his arms as he strides towards the pool, it was to late to do anything, but you knew what was going to happen. 

“OMG DEREK D-“ before you could finish he threw you in the shallow lake, laughing as you tried to swim back to the tip, gasping for air. You were still in shock, but Derek dived in, swimming over to you as he swam up, wrapping his arms around your waist, making sure you were okay now. “Derek I cant believe you did that” you chuckled as you met him halfway for a quick peck on the lips. 

“You gotta admit, it was quite funny” You pulled away from him, slapping him playfully on the arm, “Derek, you really think after t-“ you were cut off once again with Derek splashing you in the face.

“Now you’ve crossed the line” you said as the water blinded you ever so slightly, you could see where Derek was so you began to splash everywhere, feeling a pair of big hands steady your own, a pair of lips meeting yours, you kissed back. 

Derek not letting go of you “come on let’s go get tried”, after being viscously attacked by your werewolf boyfriend, he carried you out of the water. 

Wiping away the water from your eyes, you could finally open them fully, met with dereks smile, he really was like a god. “Derek...you’re so beautiful” he looked surprised “really, thought you were the cute one here” you smiled at his cheesy ness as he sat down on the sun bed, you ontop of him, in his arms. 

“So were just gonna lay here, enjoy the view”, Derek nodded, “yes whilst wrapped up in my arms” you nuzzled against his bicep, Derek kissing the top of your head as you both sat and watched other people splash about, resting as the negative thoughts left his mind, relishing in the feeling of you in his arms.


End file.
